


What the Gods meant for us

by Cucolla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Matriarchy, F/F, F/M, Gender Roles, M/M, more characters and pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: Rewriting and reposting of Dark Matriarchy AU in Westeros.Prompt of the ASOIAF Kink meme by @holyshiznits“Women rule Westeros, whilst the value of men lay in their marriage, ability to run a farm and a household, and to give their wives daughters.This turns out to be just as bad as the patriarchal system in canon, since everyone still schemes and kills each other to see who will sit the Iron Throne. Name five times a matriarchy wouldn't magically solve every problem in Westeros, and maybe one time it turned out all right.”





	1. The World

**Author's Note:**

> Mix of show canon and book canon, in order to not make it too hard to follow I kept the house until the main characters grandparents.
> 
> Naturally all belongs to GRRM I only disgress of these great series.

Queen Cersei Lannister rules the Seven Kingdoms. She became Queen after the Rebellion. Claiming the birthright of his King, Lord Robert Baratheon.

 

“[Men] deadly, beguiling, fierce, furious, worthless, furtive, deceitful; fleeing good reputation, full od pride subduing the weak with a savage snare, dripping with a filthy dagger, raging at a gall-filled pond; fornicator of shapes, lovely font of Furies.”*

The Lord’s Poem - The Loves of Queen Nymeria

 

“There are Seven Womanly Arts. Restricted to men for their volatile and destructive nature. Thought some men had excelled in some of them those were exceptions have a character that set them apart from their sex short comes.

 

Those arts are Needlework, admirable for its precision and artistic, Writing, even if men had produced moving songs, Medicine, as only women can help mothers give birth, Politics, Jousting Knighthood, and Motherhood, the most sacred of all.” 

The Seven Pointed Star – Book of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This poem is a the text of "Centilogium" of Jean de Meun a medieval poem very misogynistic but super impressive whit a hundred latin words starting all with the letter F. Written by the author of the second part of the Roman of the Rose.


	2. The World

I. The Queen and Queen's Landing

 

Queen Cersei of the Seven Kingdoms smiled, it was cold and delicate, always measured even with Lady Catelyn, one of her dearest friends.

It was not the first time Lady Tully hosted the Royal Party at Riverrun. Queen Cersei visited The Riverlands fourth times, always in her way to Casterly Rock, her house seat.

“Robb will be well with us, he a true lord Cat, you raised him well. He will be splendid at court once he is used to it, and Myrcella is young but she holds her mind just right already.” Explained the Queen with a spark of pride reaching her green eyes, she sipped her wine.

It was however, the first time she came for purely diplomatic matters. “Diplomacy is not needed with our truest friends of Riverrun.” She had said once, during the Northern Campaign. Catelyn likes Cersei, truly, but she also knew her better than most and knew that the marriage proposal her friend was proposing was a reward but also a token for Riverrun support to the Crown.

“Myrcella is splendid with a sword. Just like you and me at her age. She will flower soon and then she can marry your son. Would you like it Cat? Being mother of a King?”

Lady Tully nodded and smiled as widely as she would while faking joy. She looked at her children playing in the yard near the River with Prince Tommen. Princess Myrcella in the training yard with Sansa. Yes, the princess was gallant and brave,she still hadn’t attended tourneys as she is not knightes yet but Catelyn did see her in the yard and was quite impressed.

Sansa was better with the sword however she was older but Cersei’s often told tales of how Myrcella disarmed older girls, not Sansa however. The tought made her smile, for real this time. The Princess had been courteous without being shy and Sansa seemed to like her well enough. Robb didn’t said a lot but she know he considers the princess a bit young, she was thirteen and her son nineteen. She was closer in age to Bran and they would have been betrothed, if not for the fall, but it was not to be, and Robb couldn’t have dreamed for a better match. King of the Seven Kingdoms. 

Cersei talked as if she needed more convincing and she didn’t interrupt, since she had knew her in the Reach, the Lannister heir had always liked to talk.

“Besides, you will be there to see him off and your children” The Queen seemed to forget the names but then spoke again “Arya and Rickon. They must be excited.”

Catelyn smiled, “Aye. It’s Ned who is having a hard time parting for them, especially from Arya.”

“Men always like this.” Assured the Queen. “Greedy, and primary, it’s not bad of course, what would we do without them.” - Catelyn didn’t make a face, she is a great lady and her expression are perfectly schooled anyone who didn’t foster with her wouldn’t have noticed the flinch of displeasure.- “Don’t be angry Cat I see it in your face, no need to defend your Lord, I know Ned is composed, a true Lord. Robert is…”

Catelyn eyes were as blue as ever but now Cersei was Queen and her secrets were hers alone to keep, even if Cat was to come to court, even if the unhappiness of the royal couple was not a secret at all.

“He is ja man that does not fight his nature he loves the child without intelligence, selfishly no Myrcella, of course I don’t allow it, but with Joffrey. Joff is Robert’s”

Lady Tully smiled but wondered how a mother and a father would divide their children as a litter of puppies to be raised by different masters. And once again she thought of his luck marrying Ned Stark, ruined or not.

***

When Joffrey entered his father’s chambers King Robert was seated near the balcony. He wore a long robe, without sleeves that showed his musculars arms. The model was better suited for lords younger and more fit but his father was no ugly man, strong, slightly round but not too much. “For he wants to appeal to the ladies.” The King was a whore, and Joffrey would murder, or try at least whoever who said so, but on a principle only, the statement to be true despised his father as much as the rest of the realm.

And still, he was the child King Robert favored. Tommem was too quiet a child still and men had nothing to do with small children. Myrcella was busy with mother, the heir, the beloved princess, so charming, such poise and wits, such a good rider. She will be a true knight like their mother. Father had been a good rider too, and uncle Jaime, but they were mere soldiers, Myrcella had no love for battle but she must knew things of war he supposed. She attended small council meeting since she was eight. But she was proud too, she believed herself to be invincible and played everyone with her practiced smiles. Joffrey resented her without hating the sister that, despite being younger was always doting to him.

No, he did not hate his sister particular, he hated her as an extension of his rage at everything after all she was promised the world and him, what he had? The love of his whore of a father was not enough. But Robert did not care.

“Father, you wished to see me?”

The King had been handsome in his youth and he was still not too hard to look at, most of the time he rides and practices with his hammer, he is strong and vain and Joffrey wished he had some aspiration other than fuck women and fight with the Queen.

“Joff, come here sweetling, I didn’t see you enter.”

Of course no, he smelled of wine. His face was a grim of a smile trying to hide sadness. It was the expression he mage when he was ready to tell Joffrey, once again the tale of the brave Ser Lyanna Stark Lady of Winterfell, who he was betrothed to and who die and to was thrice the women her mother was. Joffrey never paid much attention, it was mad rambling, like some of his mother’s menaces to detractors.

He smiled and makes him motion to sit but didn’t say a word seeming nervous and sipping his wine. Still he did not talk. It was strange being like that, it annoyed him specially because his father always talked freely and plainly, unless he was talking about the wolf woman or about his past when he was admired and free.

They were men who used all their beauty and influence to assure a bright future for their sons but his father did not care for Joffrey future, he did not even care for his own present and was a terrible King. Men have to run a house his septon say, they have to notice every detail of domestic life so their ladies wife don’t have to be bothered by this lesser occupations. They can be warriors if they like, in their youth thought that’s an occupation more suited for the smallfolk and lesser noble lacking on graces to assure a good marriage. His father had always been a warrior at heart, just like uncle Jaime; Grandfather and uncle Tyrion were another story they were smart enough but never had time for him of course. Grandfather was too busy running the castle he was the true Men of the Household as Robert Lannister was useless.

Finally the King spoke.

“Joffrey. I could say you a million pleasantries but it wouldn’t make this less hard. Your mother asked me talk you about proposal we have received.”

Joffrey didn’t flinch. Boys are said to be emotional and unstable but he was prince and knew how to control himself so his mother wouldn’t think he is a fool.

“From whom?”

Not the Tullys, or his mother would have take him with her instead of letting him behind like an unwanted thing. Even Tommen when with her. But King Robert was not going as Queen Cersei said she wanted this travel to he be pleasant. Would you mind to keep your father company Joffrey. Had she asked, he could never refuse his mother wishing that this time if he did well enough she would care about him. He was getting angry so he forced himself to breath. Not Sansa Tully the Heir to Riverrun them. Maybe the Reach, he hoped for the Reach despised of his mother comptent for the Reach. Joffrey feared that their uncles would steal it for him. Uncle Stannis bore not love for him he hated the dull and serious men but Joffrey is sure he would do anything to obtain a good match for his younger uncle Renly. As a clever man should.

“You will buy your mother many men my dear, for what I don’t know. She is a great warrior they say. A great match if you ask me.”

His father sipped the wine again. He was nervous and this made Joffrey angrier.

“Seven hells! From whom?” And he does not care if he’s being rude.

“Pyke.” Said the King said in the quietest voice he could. “It is the match your mother considers best. Alanyss family is gentler than most ironpeople and her daughter is...” He filled his cup and laughed something dark and terrible. “I don’t have the faintest idea of how the Lady Asha is. But you will go whether you want it or no, that’s the way things are for us men.”

The boy bit his lips and he was trembling with anger. He knew about the Iron Islands delicate relation with the crown and that his mother needed peace with them for her plans. But never could he have imagined this treason.

“And you could do nothing? I will not be the hostage of some old ironcunt that believes herself to be a princess.”

There was silence and then Joffrey threw his father cup across the room, it felt with a metallic sound.

“I hate you. You and mother and Myrcella, you don’t care do you? You only want to get rid of me!”

His father blue eyes didn’t look at him and Joffrey wanted to kill him, even if it was impossible. He knew he would be sold one day, like cattle had said uncle Jaime, but he hoped for the Reach hadn’t mother been fostered there? Now even his sickly cousin Shireen seemed better.

He had killed one of Tommen kittens once; but mother had found and father had hit him, he could do just the same now but to whom? He wanted for someone to pay, to scream forever to scream as loud as he wished to cry. He hadn’t realized he was crying until his father spoke.

“Don’t cry sweetling, tears don’t solve a thing I would know.”

***

Robert discovered he had a son he could play with, when Joffrey was around five, before that kid are a women’s affair, later the septas take the girls and teach them useful things and the boy are taught how to repair thing, do needle work, pray and be obedient and pleasant, sing some songs and please their wives.

When the boy was five, Robert was told he was expected to teach Joffrey how to ride, “or at least pretend you have some fatherly instinct in you, even dogs defend their children” said his lady wife. Surprisingly Robert did the teaching quite well, before his life consisted on avoiding the Queen by riding, often and training and drinking. Suddenly he had Joffrey to entertain himself. He taught him how to ride and told him all the stories about Storms’ End about his uncles and the war, how had he loved the war.

His brother Stannis advised his against telling the boy these romantic nonsense. The King didn’t because those where cautionary tales, be hoped his son understood that love does not triumph, that the life of men is one of hardships. He was promised to the finest women the Sevens created and ended up married to a murderer pretending to be Queen. Renly was lucky he tough bitterly, that her destiny rested mainly in his charms and Stannis negotiations. Joffrey’s life much like Robert’s depended entirely on Cersei.

For this he preferred to warn his son. Joffrey understood the lessons well as he was angry at everything and unpleasant but he preferred that to having a naive child believing in fairy tales like he did for far too long. Still Pyke was a cruelest fate than most, Cersei and small council and her father where plotting surely. But Robert did not care, he hadn’t care for things for a long time, still it broke his heart to see Joffrey cry. He knew best than trying to touch his son so he picked the cup, filled it an pressed it to the crying boy chest.

Joffrey Lannister despised wine because he didn’t wanted to be a drunk whore like his father. Still he emptied the cup, after all even his clever mother drank from time to time, and cried harder.


	3. Pyke

3\. Pyke  
  
When the _Serene Seal_ , left the harbor, Maron looked at the sea with a seriousness rare in him. He was carrying his older daughter Irny Farwynd, in his arms, she was still a small bony girl close to her third namesday, she did not whine for the strong wind in her her face. Maron did nothing to cover her either until the longship had disappeared completely in the horizon. Asha wanted to say something and her brother Theon seemed to have similar thoughts. But both were silent as their older brother returned to the castle, the babe face buried on his neck.  
  
Maron’s wife, Eira Farwynf, died at the sea.

Her sister Hilde returned to Lonely Light with a golden chain stole from a Bravoosi merchant and a newborn girl, a seaborn. A babe born during their mother’s sail. They were say to be the bravest ones, true iron, as they survived the cold, the assaults when they were left behind with thralls as their mothers raided and the danger of the sea for months, years sometimes. For Asha those are only tales, after all Theon was a seaborn and nobody would call him a brave boy. Or maybe he was the exception. But Maron’s babe seemed to be brave enough. She had survived with two different wet nurses one for the return after her mother was killed by a greenlander and another for the sail from Lonely Light to Pyke. Now, with eight month, she no longer drank breast milk and didn’t seem ill.  
  
Upon hearing news of the death Maron wrote their mother a raven asking to return to Pyke until his younger daughter had at least a two years old. Sealskin Point, home of his late wife was far away and sometimes unreachable because of the violent wind. Alannys Harlaw, lady of the Iron Island was a loving mother, she accepted.  
  
“He doesn’t seem well.” Say Theon even if he knows it’s a stupid thing to say of course Maron wasn’t well, his wife died, he had two small daughters and had to pray for his good sister not to marry if he wanted them to inherit anything at all .

“I know he is not, but…”  
“Yes. He is a widower now.” Said Asha.  
  
They were few worse things to be in the Iron Islands for an ironmen. Mayhaps a ruined boy. But she was sure Maron would be fine, maybe marrying her good sister. Even if he didn’t he could be like uncle Victarion helping rule the castle with determination. He is an ironborn.

 

During the Rebellion, Eira had come to Pike to help raid the North. His brother felt for this woman of a poor remote island and nobody could tell him not to marry her, not even mother, not after he gave her his boyhood. Balon had been furious but there was nothing to be done. Asha had found it very amusing, being able to understand what happened despite her young age, he was a girl after all. And girls must be aware. She had already gone in her first raid with he had saw life in a way most greenlanders never would. And she had liked it, a true fight for victory and spoil, she was a ironwoman, born for the blood.

 

“We have send word to Rick.” Said Theon finally and at the mention of their elder brother make Maron seem more relaxed. Her older brothers had always been close. Maybe Rickard could come and help his brother.

 

***

 She thinks on Maron with his two girls, Asha herself was raised by her father and uncles until she was old enough to go to the sea. A true ironwoman said her father often.

 The Greyjoy brothers supported the Old Way she was never coddled and tales of the Old Times and the Drowned God filled her days. They where an odd folk his father kin. Uncle Euron sailed a ship, Victarion lived at Pyke but he had many lovers and he convinced them to take him in many journeys. Aeron was a man of the Drowned God and uncle Urrigon was death. Balon often fought with his brother but them, specially Victarion and Aeron had help him raise her and Theon at times. They gave her advise, and she listen to them, specially his father even now.

 

“They think they can control us, and your new husband will surely want to. Greenlander women are different they fight prettily, yes, in shiny armors but they fight for honor for gold and not for anything useful. As only women with fortune fight and those whose have a harsh life are too weak to defend themselves. Their men are even weaker. The highborn let their girls and boys with septons and maesters and wet nurses for far too long. Allowing them to grown spoiled and useless...”

 

Victarion also spoke, his handsome smile directed at her. They treated her much more respectfully know that she was a woman grown. And didn’t gave it easily and she was proud to have earn it.

 

“ Don’t let your little princeling lead you Asha, my lady your mother never let Balon do so and he tried a great many times, but don’t be cruel to him either for he is a valuable hostage. Not too cruel.”

 

***  
  
Her mother Alannys Harlaw could kill well enough during raids a bold captain and skilled swordwomen, still she seemed softer than Asha she was harsh but patient. Her mother was said to have greenlands ambitions. But what she had was diplomatic flair. She had advised her about the husband Asha will go to retrieve in the capital. Her departure was only delayed by her brother arrival. At noon she was called to her mother solar.

 

“You will leave tomorrow with your ships and your men.” Said her mother smiling. “And your little brother and the pretty bastard and a Northern party. You be quite a sight at the capital. The Norther and the Iron Men, maybe the greenlanders will mistake you for beggar and give you coins.”

 

Asha smirked.

 

“Or maybe, they will mistake us for raiders and run”

 

“When the war was nearly won, at the siege of Winterfell the Riverlords looked at us with suspicion There was hate in their eyes, but mostly, there was fear. The Crown gives us a prince now. He said to he comely, a golden coin to buy our power. I suspect they soon will need help from the Iron Fleet, for what I don’t know yet but I will. We are not Cersei’s dogs we are ironborn. And we shall keep way. Our freedom. It that mean to bend a knee or bed a boy so be it.”

 

Asha nodded. She wonders what she would do with a princeling. The same I do with our own, she thinks amused, try and make him hard. She looks at her little brother intensely at dinner and Theon raise an eyebrow.

  
“Is something the matter sister?”  
  
“Nothing, little brother.” She emphasized the little in the way he hates. “And Theon, go and don’t forget to ask Maron if he needs help with the babes.”  
  
He opens his mouths ready to protest but surprisingly says nothing and nods when he sees how serious she is. Rodrick and Maron never got along with Theon. She thinks they were jealous. Alannys firstborns were seen as a failure to produce a heir, Theon was born after Asha, the desired heir to Pyke, her mother’s girl and her father’s pride.  
  
Mother could treat him as a little prince because she didn’t have to worry about succession anymore. She could be soft for Asha and the older children were strong enough. Rodrick had morechance with his Goodbrother wife, Maron was the rock hhusband of an island barren and hard even for ironborn. But Theon, he was a little lord. Balon didn’t like it so much and neither did his uncle Victarion.  
  
“He would make a fine groom for a greenlander lady” He said one day at table and Lady Alannys smiled.  
  
“He might.” Was her answer.  
  
And Theon didn’t look that pleased.  
  
***

Rodrik found his good-brother at the ramparts. Many years ago, he had ordered servants to always watch for Brandon Stark when he was in the ramparts or in the towers for fear that he would jump. Brandon was wild and unpredictable but not suicidal he had learn. He hard a hard lot on life. Wolves don’t fare well at the sea, Queen Cersei had chosen well her punishment for Lyanna’s older brother.

Brandon had been handsome once, his hair was know mostly grey, he had been said to be charming but he had never know him as anything other than sad.Gwynesse, Rodrik older sister renounced her titled in favor of younger Alannys after the death of her husband. She promised never to take another husband and, should she be forced to, she wouldn’t touch him. Rodrick never knew if Alannys told Cersei Lannister the story plotting for this match or if it was the Queen’s idea. A cruel mockery.

Now she offers a prince to Asha. Maybe the Lannister do pay their debts. He wonder if Joffrey Lannister will be another mainland boy whithling in the Iron Islands. Asha is intelligent, sensible she would be a good lady but she is also fond on pretty boys and blunt nothing like a gallant knight os song. She was knighted but preferred to be refereed as captain.

 

“Brother. Lady Asha and her brother have arrived, I’m sure they would be delighted if you have supper with us.”

 

“Aye, I saw her longships.” Brandon seemed eager to tell him something, but remained silent. “They are sailing tomorrow.”

 

To the North, was unspoken but unmistakable from his expression.

 

“I will be there for supper.”

 

In truth Asha and Theon did not care particulary for anyone’s presence at dinner too eager to collected the needed ships and continue their long journey. His niece insisted that they did not need any special attention, “I am not guest, but the heir of House Harlaw, this is my home.” She wanted to sail North as soon as possible. Asha grew up in Pyke as the heir should, her homes were the Greyjoy’s seat and the ocean.

 

Maron and Rickard had been born when Alannys rule was starting she was the Lady of the Iron Island after marrying the Greyjoys older boy. Shw had to raise their kids in Pyke and show that, tough wanting to make changes, she was not disrespectful of the Old Ways. Theon had spent more time in Harlaw Island as Rodrik was in charge or teaching him to read and write. Brandon and him loved him well.

 

“They don’t look anything alike but at times, Theon remind me of my son...” Brandon had confess one night while drunk.

 

Brandon Stark fathered a bastard during the siege of Winterfell. Jon Snow, who lives at Winterfell with his grandfather. A men’s bastard is a great shame but in the Iron Islands that is regarded ad nearly unforgivable. “A child is her mother’s” after all. Women can have salt husbands and their sons are not bastard, as their mother is know. But for a man, to pretend that his nobility could allow him to separate a child from his mother… was not conceivable. Another of the greenlanders strange and weak ways.

 

They said men vicious and egoistical and incapable or higher sentiments required for motherhood. They may look after a child in their first years but a fine women or men had to be guided my their mother’s wisdom. But if Brandon had been egoistical he would have brought his child to suffer with him in the Iron Islands.

 

The boy had come two times, both times he spent it in Ten Towers fleeing from ill commentaries and looks and playing with Theon who liked this wolf bastard and was quit to mock him and to demand he spend time with him. He was something young and odd.

 

Gwynesse told him once that, even if she was not married to Brandon as a punishment she did not wish to kill his bastard son. “He is honourable and dutiful, he could make a good sailor but my lord husband prefer his bastard to me among the crumbling castle of Winterfell."

 

Supper was lively, Asha was in a good mood and her women seem eager to celebrate their last night at home from a long time. Theon flirted with some ladies but Asha was seeing and did not correct him so it wan’t Rodrik place to do so.

 

Finally Theon came to sit with Brandon and him after having had some wine and a harsh look from his sister after a conversation became too bold.

 

“You should conduct yourself better Theon, when at court.” Recommended Rodrik.

 

“I will nuncle, don’t doubt me but it’s quite a trip and first we will go to the North. I promise my conduct will improve along with the weather.” He smiled a smirked that couldn’t even pass for innocent.

 

Brandon seemed very distant.

 

“Theon, could I ask you a favor?”

 

Theon nodded, always smiling.

 

“Could you take a letter for Jon. It’s time to discuss his future I believe. And maybe he would like at your return, to come to Harlaw Island with you.”

 

Again, his nephew nodded. Arya Tully, Ned Stark second daughter was to be fostered by house Manderly to learn the ways of the North she may rule one day. Maybe she would find offense on her bastard cousin presence at Winterfell. “If my niece, the heir of Winterfell command, I will send Jon away.” He had written Rickard Stark, the old windower Lord of Winterfell, to his eldest son. “Though I love your son as much as I loved you and your siblings.” The emptied Winterfell has not been a good place for a pretty bastard but neither where the Iron Islands.

 

“There is no safe place in the world for a bastard boy.” Said Brandon finally. Rodrik nodded and was quick to order more wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Pyke, in this history House Greyjoy is extinct in the female line. Alannys Harlaw became Lady of the Iron Island after marrying Balon but did not changer her name. There were words about calling for a queensmoot but given the power of her house and her reputation as a captain she was let to take the position. However it was only after she took the winning side in the rebellion that her position was sure. 
> 
> Muck like female virginity, male virginity doesn't really exist but in the Iron Islands its important and desired for men. They look at the state of foreskin. They fear that while women are at the sea men father bastard and plot with their paramour to kill the husband of his trueborn children.


	4. Oldtown

 

Stannis Baratheon looked at the Sept with a stony face that hid well his disdain. The Reach lords were awesomely wealthy and their kingdom was extravagant. As guest of honor, they stood in the front row outside of the sept, next to Mace Hightower heir Wyllas and his married son Garlan, Randyll Florent and Lady Olenna, matriarch of half of the Reach. Renly of course, was enamored with all the riches and the tourneys. He made a feat out of their knight killing some pirates at the coast.

 

Shireen, so much like him, observed the Reach with a distant concern. She was to be fostered at Brightwater Keeps by Lady Melessa Florent. He was glad that Shireen would have his uncle near, they had been raised as close as siblings by him. Renly was to stay with the Florent until his marriage to Ser Margaery. Another Reachwomen that would take what ws his but he did not complain.

 

If it was his decision to make, Stannis would have send her to the Riverlands to be Lady Tully’s daughter squire. Or to the Vale. But his lady wife had ordered that she was fostered at ther family keep and he had to agree. Only two times had been disobedient to Lady Selyse, his wife. When Shireen had been ill he had not left her side despite his wife and even this brother, The King order. When he found Renly with one of his men he scowled his brother but had not tell a soul of this deviation. For all the others years of his existence Stannis was always a good lord, a good brother and a good husband.

 

He married Selyse and let her take the Baratheon name and the Ladyship of his home. He had obtained a good match for Renly but had the Crown order him to be married to a lowly Lannister he would have done that. He had stood the mockery of his wife’s advisors even when it was him who standed the siege.

 

“They call you the Lord General.” Renly loved that name and he told Shireen stories but the siege like it was some old knight and lords tale. Stannis was not a handsome lord saved by a lady.

 

Renly was wearing a robe preciously decorated, gold in his high neck and he had done an outfit for Shireen decorated also with gold and black.

 

***

  
Desdemera, heir to House Tyrell, could smell the blood even after it was long gone from her clothes. It’s the armor probably, Carlyle Florent her squire did her best to clean it but it wouldn’t be enough until the girl have time to sit and properly scrap off the rust where some blood accumulated. She’s exaggerating too, I act like a little boy scared of battles. Her hands have a leger tremor when she thinks on certain scenes. She misses most of Megga story about the tavern lad in The Arbor. She smiles a nods anyway. Her cousin, Margaery Hightower looks at her with concern and Desdemera forces a smile.  
  
In the battlefield Margaery was nothing but brave, The Knight of Flowers from house Hightower and she hadn’t disappoint. Desdemera admired her greatly. Megga, Talla, Elinor where all skilled knight and at her side she had fell brave. It was later, the collection of screaming women and some men, the blood running from the horses, from the cuts, from her hands. “They are pirates” she told herself “thieves and rapist and raiders.” Still she would have preferred that someone else was the killer. “But that can not be. It’s our duty, we are knight and knights are not just for tourney sweet cousin, they’re for war.”  
  
Often people say that the difference between woman and man are their instincts. Men are primal, quick to cry and to rage, they can’t restrain themselves or think clearly. They are strong sometimes but it’s all brute force. Some kingdoms have male soldier as well as woman; not the Reach though, some highborn men even reach some success with the bows and arrow or the hammer some had even gone to war, like King Robert Lannister but that much was rare. Most men were allowed some hawking or riding or even jousting as a diversion of the youth but those are only games. A man cannot be a knight, for that requires a clearness of mind a spite of cruelty and a moral superiority they do not possess in the moment of heat.

 

Margaery didn’t think so, and the young Lady Tyrell admired her cousin greatly.

 

“Speak no ill of men, cousins, for they have more honor and bravery than women at times. I for instead would change the lot of you for the company of my brothers. Merry would know.”

 

Upon hearing her nickname Desdemera blushed. She was Lord Loras betrothed, their bethrotal was politic. She was never closed to her much older cousins, this kind of match were frequent, women being more mature than men. Loras still saw her as a child, always polite but preferring the company of Margaery and her betrothed Renly Baratheon. She hoped he would grown to love her one day.

  
She can’t imagine Loras being hungry for blood, she can’t imagine anyone being at this point but her cousin Megga and Talla Florent didn’t seem all that shaken when they slip throats, even her gallant good sister seemed unflapped by the blood, proud of her hability to kill.

  
Margaery had put a heavy hand in her shoulder while Desdemera looked at a dying women, a simple. “Put her out of her suffering.” And she did. “It’s because it’s the first time, you get used, it’s for the Reach, for our people.”  
  
“You’re quiet Ser Tyrell” Said Megga a laughter in her voice.  
  
“And you Ser Megga, are too loud.” Answer Margeary in her instead. Megga laughed. “But I fear we can’t all have such extravagant tales to tell.”  
  
“Oh, pray excuse me cousin.” Then she started in an affected voice “I’m Marg, the Flower Knight and I do not whore because boys faint at my passage.”  
  
This make Margaery laugh with a bit, only a bit of pride. They kept playing and laughing until they passed a hill and then you could see the Honeywine river and the tower. Hightower, her home . When they entered the city between acclamation, Margaery had a bright smile in her lips.

  
***  
  
“Look” Whispered Loras putting a hand in his arm and pointing at the castle with his chin. The lighthouse was been lit and its light felt upon the city as the sky was turning darker. It was quite a sight and Loras seemed to approve of his admiration, he was fiercely proud of his city.  
  
“How long have we been here? Two hours?” As he regularly did Samwell Florent regretted sounding so stupid when he spoke to Loras but the other boy simply smiled.

 

“Almost three, they will be there soon.” He left the hand there and looked in a friendly way.

 

Loras couldn’t stop looking at the road and at Renly Baratheon. His sister bethroted. He was the one that presented them as etiquette commanded. His bethrotal to Ser Hightower has been keep quite. He only learned it when Loras told him, a rare sadness in him. He feels for losing his sister. He tought at the time. Now he thinks differently.  
  
Are they friends? Sam would like to say they are but it’s hard to know, Lord Loras, the Rose of Hightower as his father called him sometimes, was a hard boy to read, his courtesy and property were unfailing and he had even defend him against some remarks from his father. But other times he laughed at Sam in a cruel way, his comment all the more hurting because they were true.

 

“You’re lucky you parents won’t talk of marry yet, I will hate having to leave the Reach.” It was almost as he didn’t noticed but he did. Sam knows Loras since he is four. He remembers one day at the Brighwater Keeps when Loras called Sam boring but immediately apologized.  
  
“Pardon me, I’m jealous. You’re so much more clever than me. You’re too clever, it would make you disservice after all “the best husband under this moon are the pretty, the pretty little fools” have you hear this song?”

 

He had laughed and changed the subject but the more the thinks about it the more Sam thinks he was giving him good counsel. Clever girls hide it well and everyone is enamored of vain beauties like his cousin’s brother in law Renly Baratheon and that vanity and that beauty. His father had said he would be would to the Brothers of Silence.  
  
Loras, Sam noticed, had done his hair. It was braided with flowers the same color of the embroidery of his robe. It’s fun he thinks because originally, you can see it in some old books, Northerner women would braid their long hair to keep it from tangling in battle. It became popular between knights after some tourney and now some boys wear it with certain defiance, it was modern and a bit shocking without being frowned upon. Loras wore it prettily but them, he did everything prettily.  
  
Sam noticed the longing look his father gave the Hightower boys. Then his eyes had turned to him and he would have liked to disappear. He wouldn’t have taken him there had Mace Hightower not asked for the presence of all his family.  
  
“Hear?” Loras pressed his arm softly with a wide smile.  
  
Yes he did, the metallic sound of armors and the regular beats of drums and horse hoofs was approaching with the excited cheers of the people. Loras was excited too, for his favorite sibling return. Talla and Sam loved each other but they had never been as close as the roses of the Oldtown, the Knight of Flowers, Margaery Hightower, and Loras the Rose of Higthower. They were alike in many ways.  
  
He could help but smile when the banners approached and Ser Margaery approached to kiss his brother’s hands.  
  
***  
  
Gendry is not looking but Satin does not care.  
  
“The fox is the Florents of Brightwater Keeps, It’s a fox with flowers of course, and that. One horse is dressed like the Tyrells, it’s Lady Desdemera, she is heir to Highgarden, but she is a girl still. Oh! That’s the knight of Flowers . Lady Margeary, she will be Lady after her mother Lady Alerie. Her armor it’s so clear it’s like silver. She is lovely and her brother’s even more!”

 

Gendry couldn’t care less because he was trying to sleep but them the street was completely noisy and Satin entered with a smile.  
  
“Can I borrow your window?” Gendry allowed it because Satin had been nothing but kind since his arrival. As a new recruit he had been given the worst room with a windown that looked to the street. Cold and noisy.  
  
“I prayed for their safe return, I even lit a candle last week at the Septry.”

  
Gendry browns forrowed.  
  
“You did? You really lit a candle for the safe return of these knights and for their fancy lords not to be widowers. Those are your main concerns?”  
  
If he noticed the anger in his tone Satin didn’t mentioned it.

  
“Yes, of course I did. They were fighting ironwomen in The Arbor, had they not won longships could attack Oldtown and I don’t mind being a whore but a salthusband would be least pleasant I believe.”

  
Gendry had not thought on that. He would have liked to say it was all the same but it really wasn’t. Still Satin total admiration of knights and ladies annoyed him. Hadn’t drunk ladies even shoved him or fuck him roughly? Had lords never look at him like dirt? And still he liked those stories and he went to the Septry some days, in the late evening the only hours that whores were permitted to entered.  
  
“Who do you pray for? I mean which one of the Seven?”

  
Satin smiled.  
  
“The Seven are all one in seven faces.” He explained. “But I most lit candles for the Maid and the Father.”  
  
He made a pause and Gendry looked at him, still watching the street, he was a pretty boy, soft but kind. Maybe it was an act, many whores act coy in a way Gendry never could.  
  
“Why them?”  
  
“The Father for strength and the Maid for happiness, I don’t think a maid would object to a boy like me being happy. But I like better when I can light one for each.”  
  
Gendry nodded. He doesn’t believe in any god, if they exist they don’t listen. He remembers the tavern back in Queen’s Landing and the man that had tried to take him to the Brothers of Silence. He had scape to Oldtown with a sellsword paying his travel with sex, she had been very decent to him but he couldn’t help but feel a deep feeling of unfairness even in this so beautiful city.  
  
“Well, is time for us to go. Today is a merry day and women would like to be entertained, they will be looking for company soon and will pay well tonight, I’m sure.”  
  
Gendry rose, it was almost night. He gave the towers of the Septry a dark look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Desdemera does exist in the book but we don't know anything about her, but if we (lousily as I do) follow the family lines she would be the Tyrell Heir. Margaery here is the heir to Hightower. Wyllas is unmarried, a crippled lord that is not getting any younger. Garlan is married to Leonette Fossoway, and Loras is bethroted to Desdemera and will be lord Tyrell. Margaery is bethroted to Renly Baratheon because political ambitions. 
> 
> Shireen is of course the heir of the Stags, as Baratheons were dying off Cersei married Selyse to Stannis and she becaeme Lady Baratheon. Stannis, now that I see it is a bit of a unhappy version of Cat at the star of this.


End file.
